RWBY: Arkos Breakfast
by Its also a gun
Summary: Some time after graduating beacon, Jaune Arc awakes in his home in Vale, only to be pleasantly surprised for on a specific day of the year. - Sup guys. So this is my first fic, just some Arkos fluff and since it is fathers day I figured ehh, what the hell. I'm open to any feedback.


Arkos- Perfect Breakfast

Jaune slowly woke, taking in a calm breath. The sounds that flooded in the window of Vale's summertime atmosphere were the second sense initiating interaction of Jaune's environment that pulled him into the world of consciousness. His eyes fluttered open, silently surveying the serene room. Aching, sore muscles protested movement as Jaune pushed himself into a sitting position. From the open door, he could smell something that reminded him of the pancakes his mother and father would make for breakfast when he was still a child. Still lost in his nostalgia, he inspected himself. He sat on the side of the bed, shirtless (although with no recollection of removing his shirt) in a set of pajama pants. His mind refocused on the scent as another wave of it wafted through the door. Another inhale of the wondrous aroma was suddenly interrupted, by another recognizable memory in the knight's life. However, this was a much more recent, happier, loving memory. The blonde only had a few seconds before he was tackled into the bedding.

"Dad your home!"

 _A few minutes earlier~_

Pyrrha hurriedly rushed around the kitchen, trying to prepare just a part of Jaune's Fathers day gift. This would be nothing compared to what he had done for her on Mother's day, but it was still a complex idea, and a good one compared to what any run of the mill couple would do. Pyrrha worked through exhaustion, recalling her days at Beacon when she would stay up late working on assigned material, along with her then partner, now husband. Pyrrha had never thought he would share the feelings she felt towards him, that he would finally understand. She thought it was just a schoolgirl crush. But as she watched their two children tip-toe down the stairs, and rush towards her, the memory of her simple 'crush' was lost to a myriad of memories that had preceded their initial cherished words.

The duo had just returned from a hunt. Jaune, who was terribly exhausted, promptly went to bed. Pyrrha joined him minutes later, finding immense comfort and peace once again in his embrace. Despite returning home very late, Pyrrha had awoken early, as the next day was Father's day, and there was no way the spartan was going to let a little exhaustion stand in her way. After silently greeting and hugging their two kids, who were more than exuberant to see her, she finished with the final preparations of Jaune's breakfast. Everything was set, but only one thing was missing.

"Kids, go upstairs and get your father." Whispered Pyrrha to their two daughters. The two nodded and snuck their way upstairs. Pyrrha moved behind the table, standing parallel to the dining room's entrance. She smiled brightly to herself as she heard the small warriors greet their father. Moments later, her knight waltzed down the stairs with Aurelia and Cherise perched on either of his shoulders. Upon entering the kitchen, he set the two down. Jaunes nose didn't lie to him, these _were_ the pancakes his parents had made for him as a child. A smile radiating happiness spread quickly on Jaune's face. He looked to Pyrrha, who began to explain.

"You described the breakfast that your parents would make for you on your birthday. You may have described it a long time ago, and it's not exactly your birthday, but I tried to make it as similar as possible. With some advice from Ren and your father of course." Jaune was speechless. Pyrrha could no longer stay put. The spartan surged around the table and hugged the knight as if she hadn't seen him in years. Jaune returned her hug just as tightly. Staying in his arms she looked into his cerulean eyes.

"It's better than perfect, I love you. Thank you, Pyrrha." Jaune said to her. Pyrrha was overcome by happiness at hearing the three word phrase that she had heard hundreds of times before. However, every time the phrase was uttered by him, and only him, it became even more sweeter.

"Happy Father's Day, Jaune. I love you too." The warriors shared a passionate kiss, much to their daughters comedic disgust, before finally sitting down to enjoy, in Jaunes opinion, the perfect breakfast.


End file.
